I have to save my sister
by ManiiNA
Summary: Son los 73 Juegos del Hambre, dos dimensiones, una familia repartida en ambas, el sacrificio de una por su hermana mayor, los libros revelan un destino que se cumplira pase o que pase... ¿O no?¿Habrá alguna manera de que el destino pueda cambiar?¿Que ella no muera?¿Que otro rostro de lugar a la revolución?¿Podrá el amor abrirse paso en medio de este caos?
1. Chapter 1

Me desperté intranquila, los gritos resonaban en mis oídos con estruendo, la pesadilla que había tenido me quito el sueño de golpe, mire el reloj junto a mi cama, las 4.30 am

_Genial otra vez me despierto de madrugada, esa pesadilla me está matando, ¡ME DESTROZA LOS NERVIOS!, cada vez es lo mismo, veo a Melanie salir sorteada en la cosecha e ir con miedo hacia el escenario, Glimmer se ofrece voluntaria y Melanie después llora desconsoladamente en la casa con papá, nuestra hermana se va a una lucha a muerte en la que, aunque sea una "Profesional", sus posibilidades de salir viva y volver son muy escasas, se me borra la visión unos segundos y veo a papá, mamá y Melanie viendo el televisor, una chica castaña lanza un nido de ratrevíspulas hacia donde esta mi hermana, se escucha un cañonazo y veo la cara deformada de mi hermana ahora muerta, veo como la chica castaña, la cual desconozco su nombre, toma el arco que tenía mi hermana en la mano, Melanie empieza a gritar desesperada, llora y grita con dolor, me despierto y en la noche volvemos a la rutina…_

Me levanté por un vaso de agua, ya me arreglaría luego para la escuela, después caigo en la cuenta de algo, mi madre estaba con mi hermana y mi padre en mi sueño, todas las noches lo está, corro a revisar la habitación de mi madre, pero ella está dormida plácidamente, reviso la fecha en mi calendario, tal y como lo pensé, en Panem, de donde viene mi familia en realidad, es el año de los septuagésimo terceros "Juegos de Hambre", estoy en un mundo paralelo en donde no existe Panem, donde América sigue siendo un país pacífico, sin una guerra que lo haya destruido, mi madre y yo nos vinimos aquí hace ya 7 años, mi padre y mis hermanas, Melanie, mi gemela, y Glimmer, mi hermana mayor, ellos viven en Panem, mis padres descubrieron esta dimensión en un momento extraño, vivieron aquí un tiempo, pero solo fueron unos meses, todavía tenían 18 cuando lo descubrieron, así que tenían que volver a Panem para la cosecha, por suerte no salieron sorteados, se casaron y tuvieron a Glimmer, fue mi abuela quien eligió el nombre, de ahí el que se relacionara con nuestro distrito, el maravilloso Distrito 1, lujoso, hermoso, privilegiado, etc; mis padres huyeron a esta dimensión, para que Glimmer no tuviera que vivir en ese horripilante lugar, estuvieron aquí casi un año, y mi madre se embarazo de Melanie y de mí, nos tuvieron y nuestros nombre fueron elegidos por ellos, ya que mi abuela se quedo en Panem, con el resto de nuestra familia, eran nombres normales aquí, en Seattle, más no lo eran en el Distrito 1, desgraciadamente, el Capitolio ya sabía que mis padres habían tenido una hija, y no la podían ocultar, y no se les podría dar por muertos, ya que visitábamos a mi familia cada año nuevo y vacaciones de verano, mucha gente los había visto, y había visto que tenían otra hija, si, una, no sabía que éramos gemelas, y mis padres prefirieron mantenerlo en secreto, para que no entraran nuestros nombres en la Cosecha, hace unos años mi madre se hartó de estar en Panem, mi padre ya no podía irse, su trabajo estaba fijo en Panem y no podía irse, mamá me llevo con ella y heme aquí, en Seattle, sigo viendo a mi familia, pero a mi madre no le gusta ir, las vacaciones son en el mismo ciclo de la gira de la victoria, y a ella no le gusta ver eso, le recuerda que 23 jóvenes murieron en una arena y que el chico o chica que vemos salió vivo, como recordatorio del Capitolio de que nadie está por encima de ellos, me llevo a mí, y hace años que no vamos las 2 juntas, solo voy yo, y Melanie viene junto con Glimmer, me quedo unas semanas, mientras Glimmer y Melanie se quedan con mi mamá unas 2 semanas, y yo paso 5 semanas en Panem, después vuelvo a Seattle y al año siguiente volvemos a lo mismo, mis pesadillas empezaron hace unos cuantos meses, cerca d meses, y sigo sin saber a qué se deben, pero lo averiguare, estoy segura.

Estaba tan perdida analizando el asunto de mis pesadillas que no me di cuenta de que había ya estaba amaneciendo y la luz del sol entraba suavemente por la ventana hasta que escuche mi alarma, las 6 am, fui a mi cuarto a apagarla, tome una ducha, escogí la ropa con indiferencia, o mejor dicho, agarre la ropa, me la puse, colgué mi mochila al hombro, me despedí de mi madre y me fui a casa de mi mejor amiga Carly, llegue como de costumbre sin tocar la puerta, entre y encontré a Spencer sentado en el sofá viendo leyendo un libro negro, intente ver la portada, pero no pude.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó aparentemente medio sumergido en la lectura, bajo un poco el libro y me miró

-Estoy aquí por Carly, vine por ella, igual que todos los días- Respondí con obviedad palpable en mi tono

-No está aquí, al parecer tiene noticias de la película de "En llamas" y no se quiso perder nada, fue corriendo a la escuela con el resto de los de su club de "Tributos", se fue con Freddie hace unos minutos- El hecho de que dijera tributos me asusto en demasía, esa palabra tenía un significado muy profundo para mí

-Entonces, ya esta allá, ¿verdad?- Pregunté queriendo aclarar lo que me dijo

-Exacto- Respondió feliz, tomo su libro y siguió leyendo.

Salí del departamento Shay y me dirigí a la escuela, cuando llegué fui directa a mi casillero, de repente escuche el grito de alguien, una chica, mejor dicho, voltee a verla, era Carly.

-¿Qué tienes Carly?- Me miraba como hipnotizada, no dejaba de ver mi ropa _*¿Mi ropa?¿Que tiene?* _-Carly, habla, no te me quedes embobada viendo mi atuendo, es igual que todos los días

-Hola chicas, Carly, hay una reunión mañana del cluu… ¿Carly?- Freddie paso una mano frente a la cara de Carly, después chasqueo los dedos frente a ella y despertó de su ensoñación

-¿Qué?¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto mi amiga completamente confundid

-Fredtonto llego diciendo que mañana tenían una reunión y tu mirabas mi ropa embobada- Le explique con una sonrisa y saqué los libros que necesitaba de mi casillero- A propósito, ¿Por qué me mirabas así?

-Por tu ropa, eres al Distrito 1 encarnado, las joyas que adornan tu blusa, tus pantalones con apliques de fantasía en la parte de abajo y en los bolsillos de atrás y del frente, tu cinturón con rubíes y zafiros de Fantasía, y el collar en tu cuello, hermoso y reluciente- Me quede de piedra el oír lo que dijo Carly, miré mi ropa, y, tal y como había dicho Carly, era la viva imagen del Distrito 1, bueno, en parte, la ropa en mi Distrito era más del estilo romano, vestidos largos adornados con joyas y piedras incrustadas

_Demonios, debí haberme fijado, agarre la ropa que uso en Panem, aunque al menos no es igual a la que uso en mi Distrito, si no, seguro que parecería bicho raro con un vestido estilo romano hasta los tobillos con joyas y piedras adornando todo._

-Es verdad, eres del Distrito uno, igual que Glimmer y Marvel- Si de por sí, con lo que había dicho Carly, Freddie casi hizo que me desmayará, era imposible que conociera el nombre de mi hermana

-¿Qué?- Pregunté claramente confundida, no entendía nada

-¿Qué no sabes lo que son Los Juegos del Hambre?- Me preguntó Carly, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre de la peor tortura jamás inventada que se vivía en Panem cada año

-¿Cómo Sam podría saberlo? Odia los libros, y dudo que haya visto la película- Dijo Freddie

-¿Qué, que?- Mi confusión solo iba en aumento con cada cosa que decían mis amigos

-Es una trilogía de libros, Sam- Carly busco algo en su teléfono, aparentemente una imagen- Mira- Me enseño la imagen del teléfono, me quede helada al verla

- Un sinsajo- Hablé sin pensar, reconocía la imagen, esas aves eran las más bellas que conocía, tenían una voz maravillosa, me encantaba escucharlos, había pocos en el Distrito 1, pero eran lo mejor que podías escuchar

-Es un sinsajo, salen en los libros que te dijimos- Dijo Freddie mientras sacaba algo de su mochila, al parecer ninguno había escuchado lo que dije, saco un libro como el que tenia Spencer en la mañana y me lo mostro, era negro con un una insignia de un sinsajo en la portada, en la portada se leía en letras doradas "Los Juegos del Hambre"

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué?- Estaba confundida en un nivel extremo, no entendía porque estaba eso allí, no entendía nada, sin pedir permiso abrí el libro en donde estaba el separador, empecé a leer la parte en la que se quedo Freddie, él y Carly no me interrumpieron, después de 2 páginas apareció descrita la muerte de mi hermana, Glimmer, o no lo sé, la muerte de una chica que casualmente tenía el mismo nombre, apariencia y procedencia de mi hermana, Distrito 1, rubia, Glimmer, eran demasiadas coincidencias, pero la más horrible fue su muerte, mi sueño estaba descrito allí, asi sin más, cuando leí que se escucho el cañonazo que marcaba la muerte del personaje mis vista se nublo y todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté en la cama de la enfermería, mi cabeza me dolía, al parecer me había desmayado y golpeado debido al impacto, vi a Carly sentada en el pequeño sillón a una lado de mi cama, tenía la vista clavada en el libro que estaba leyendo, tenía la portada azul, la palabra "Sinsajo" escrita en letras blancas y a un sinsajo alzando el vuelo, Carly levanto la vista del libro y me vio, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-Por fin despiertas, te diste un buen golpe, me tenías preocupada, Sam- Me dijo al tiempo que dejaba el libro a un lado, no sin antes poner un separador en donde se había quedado

-¿Qué paso Carly?¿Cuánto tiempo me desmaye?- Le pregunta sentándome en la cama

-Unas 2 horas más o menos, estabas leyendo y de la nada caíste al suelo desmayada- Su voz sonaba preocupada, pero no tan alterada como me lo había esperado, era raro en ella, pero se lo atribuí al hecho de que había estado leyendo, y su mente parecía seguir, en mayor parte, en la lectura

-Hola chicas, que bueno que ya despertaste Sam- Dijo Freddie mientras entraba en la habitación- Toma, tal vez te sientas un poco mejor si bebes- Me extendió una de las botellas que tenía en sus manos, yo la tome y luego le dio otra a Carly para finalmente tomar de la suya

-¿Chicos?- Pregunte tomando de mi botella

-¿Qué ocurre Sam?- Pregunto Carly

_¿Cómo demonios puede ser posible que en esos libros este el nombre de mi hermana?¿Como saben que la ropa que llevo es del Distrito 1?¿Qué demonios está pasando? No sé que preguntarles, es extraño, no lo entiendo y no creo entenderlo, tendré que volver a Panem, pero primero tendré que leer esos libros, o mejor dicho, ese libro negro, ¡Maldita sea!¡No entiendo nada!_

-¿Me prestarías ese libro Carls?- Dije señalando el libro negro junto a mi amiga- Cuando lo termines

- Si quieres tómalo de una vez, ya lo leí, solo que quise leerlo otra vez- Dijo extendiéndome el libro, yo lo tome con un poco de temor, temor a lo que pudiera estar escrito allí, a lo que me tendría que enfrentar, a la casualidad de que un personaje de ese libro se llamara como mi hermana, temor y curiosidad, por un momento dude y quise devolvérselo a Carly, pero la curiosidad ganó y me hizo tomarlo con decisión

-¿Podrían platicarme un poco sobre lo que se trata?- Pregunte con inocencia fingida y dejando el libro a mi lado

- Creo que sería mejor que vieras la película, esta súper genial- Dijo Freddie- La veremos esta noche en el club ¿Qué te parece si vienes?

-¿Cuál club?- Pregunte extrañada

-"Tributos", así se llama el club, ya que así es como se les llama a los fans de la trilogía- Respondió Carly, aclarando mis dudas, pero causándome un terror inimaginable, "Tributos", lo dicen como si fuera cualquier cosa, solo algo escrito en un libro, y como si fuera un honor enorme serlo, en mi Distrito lo es, sin embargo, Melanie, Glimmer y yo no estamos muy de acuerdo, actuamos como si así fuera, pero no es así, yo odio que cada año 23 chicos tengan que morir para que solo unos pueda salir y vivir la vida que los demás no pudieron, una vida de lujos, una vida sin carencias, siendo el recordatorio del poder del Capitolio sobre los Distritos, me enferma, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar

-Suena bien, creo que será una buena idea ir- Digo con una sonrisa

-Perfecto, entonces después de clases nos quedaremos un rato para ver la película- Dijo Carly, feliz de que hubiera aceptado.

-¿Ya está mejor señorita Puckett?- Pregunto la enfermera de la escuela, una mujer un poco grande, pero muy competente y amable, que siempre cuida bien de los estudiantes cuando es necesario, y que no los deja irse sino hasta que se cerciora de que están bien, nota las mentiras a kilómetros sabrá Dios como, no tiene caso decirle que estas bien cuando en realidad no es así

-Bastante, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- Conteste sincera, pues aunque soy una mentirosa excepcional, la enfermera nunca me cree ni una de mis mentiras, ir a Panem me deja repercusiones graves, lesiones, golpes, raspaduras, y en más de una ocasión han sido causa de una visita a la enfermera, Carly y Freddie no lo saben, por lo general en cuanto me siento mal voy a la enfermera, intente mentirle varias veces, pero sin ningún resultado exitoso, la enfermera se acerco a su botiquín y tomo unas pastillas

-Tómeselas, en unos minutos se le quitara el dolor de cabeza y se retira a su siguiente clase, aquí esta su justificante- Dijo extendiéndome las aspirinas, o supongo que eso eran, y el justificante de ausencia para las clases

-Tomen ustedes también, uno cada uno- Dijo dándoles justificantes a Carly y Freddie, quienes, al parecer, se habían quedado conmigo desde que me desmaye

Toma las aspirinas con el agua que me había dado Freddie y después de unos minutos me sentí mejor, me levante de la cama y me dirigí a mis clases. Carly y Freddie se fueron junto conmigo a los casilleros tomamos los libros y acordamos vernos en nuestra mesa en el almuerzo.

Quedaban 4 módulos antes del almuerzo, y ninguna de las clases la tenía con Carly o Freddie, tenia doble clase de gimnasia y después tenia Literatura, a buen tiempo le había pedido a Carly el libro, porque no había traído uno para la clase. La clase de gimnasia fue aburrida y tediosa, en su mayoría, nos enseñaron defensa personal y como mi cabeza era un lio, trabaje sin poner objeción, no era nada nuevo para mí, nada que no hubiera aprendido ya, la maestra de gimnasia quería que la clase fuera más interesante, y para la gran mayoría de las chicas lo fue, el primer modulo nos dedicamos a la defensa personal, en el segundo modulo la cosa se puso menos tediosa, nos enseñarían manejo de armas, era por diversión, y las chicas estaban, en su mayoría asustadas, mientras yo me emocionaba, pero la explicación tardo tanto que casi no pudimos practicar, fueron cerca de 20 o 15 min lo que logramos practicar. En la clase de Literatura la gran mayoría de los alumnos llevaron el mismo libro que yo, casi parecía que nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, solo algunos llevaban otro, pero seguían siendo de la trilogía, la maestra se emociono al ver que todos los alumnos había cumplido y nos dejo la hora libre, en la cual todos, incluida yo, leyeron. Avance poco, casi nada, mi mente seguía siendo un revoltijo y no lograba concentrarme, leí unas 3 páginas en toda la hora, cuando sonó el timbre salí disparada hacia la cafetería, cuando llegue me senté con Carly, Freddie y Gibby, igual que siempre.

Me despedí de ellos y me fui a mis últimas clases, las cuales fueron simplemente aburridas, no puse atención, como era mi costumbre, pero esta vez era por otra razón, no solo por el simple hecho de que no me interesara. Cuando sonó la campana del termino de clases me sentí aliviada, por fin se había acabado la tortura, y este día no tenia detención así que me podía ir tranquila a casa, pero cuando llegue a mi casillero me encontré con Carly quien me recordó que vería la película con ellos, en el club.

Fui con ella medio a regañadientes, pero fui, me senté con el resto en suelo del aula donde veríamos la película, habían traído un proyector, así que la vista no sería un problema. Vi la película horrorizada, era como si yo fuera invisible y viera la vida del resto de de Panem transcurrir ante mis ojos, cuando llego el momento en que Glimmer moría salí corriendo de la sala, era como si mi pesadilla hubiera sido grabada y transmitida por todo el mundo en una película que englobaba lo que se vivía en Panem cada año, no soporté más y fui directo a mi casa, una vez que llegue allí me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar…

**Bien, de seguro dirán, primero termina lo que tienes y después públicas otra cosa, pero no pude evitar hacer este crossover, si, tengo 2 historias sin terminar y quiero iniciar otra, pero es mi decisión, espero les haya gustado, acepto criticas, correcciones y datos sobre el apellido de Glimmer, uds saben, la pareja que escogí es un poco extraña y la acabo de pensar, ya veremos como resulta…**

**BESOS desde el Distrito 1**


	2. Chapter 2

No había nadie en casa cuando llegue, estaba sola, pude llorar a gusto, sin temor a que me vieran, en un momento mis lágrimas se acabaron y no pude seguir soltándolas, solo sollozaba. Estaba abrazada a mi almohada, en silencio, con la mirada pérdida, cuando escuche la puerta, de seguro era mi mamá, no le preste atención y me gire para darle la espalda a la puerta. La puerta se abría de golpe, me incorpore y voltee a mis espaladas para llevarme la sorpresa de que estaban mis hermanas y mis padres en mi habitación. La cara de mis padres los delataba, algo iba mal, muy mal, mis hermanas se acercaron a mí sin más y me abrazaron, yo correspondí al abrazo al instante, duramos así unos segundos y rompí el abrazo con un poco de brusquedad y mire a mis padres.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Pregunte sin rodeos, seria, mis hermanas se sentaron una a cada lado de mi, dejándome en medio. Mis padres me miraron preocupados, y con un poco de terror visible en sus ojos, a pesar de querer ocultarlo, no pudieron.

-Tu… tu nombre…- Empezó a decir mi madre, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y no pudo decir más.

-Tu nombre entro a la Cosecha- Dijo mi padre luego de haber tomado aire y valor para decirlo, bajo rápidamente la mirada para ocultar sus lágrimas, sabía que había algo fuera de lugar aquí, algo que no encajaba, o más bien, que faltaba

-¿Qué más ocurrió?- Mi tono demandaba respuestas, no era así como se le hablaba a los padres, pero no pude evitar que sonara así, quería respuestas, y las quería ya, no podía andarme con amabilidades.

Mis padres intentaron decir algo, pero solo podían articular balbuceos, finalmente escuche que alguien tomaba aire a mi derecha.

-Tu nombre entro más veces de las que era debido- Miré hacia mi derecha, Melanie empezaba soltar lágrimas igual que mis padres, aparto la mirada, tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza, yo hice lo mismo en respuesta. Escuche que tomaban aire otra vez, pero ahora era a mi izquierda.

-Por cada papeleta del Distrito hay una papeleta tuya, la mitad de las papeletas son tuyas, así que lo más probable es que salgas sorteada, y aunque no fuera así y tuvieras la fortuna de no salir elegida, tienes que presentarte voluntaria, La Academia lo exige, justo antes de que escogieran a los Tributos de este año entraron los agentes de la paz y les dijeron, enfrente de todos los que asistimos a La Academia, que, por orden de Snow, tú tendrías que ser el Tributo femenino del Distrito este año- Había girado mi cabeza hacia ella en el momento en que empezó a hablar, su voz denotaba tristeza, sin embargo nunca se quebró, se veían las marcas de las lágrimas que había derramado antes, bastante frescas, a pesar de que, según mis cálculos, eran de hacia ya varias horas, su mirada era seria, triste, preocupada, y atemorizada, todo compitiendo por ser lo único que se notase en esos ojos que yo tanto quería, esos ojos que intentan sobresalir y pelean con sus facciones para demostrar lo bella que es, lo tierna, fuerte, amable y cariñosa que en realidad es, cualidades ocultas bajo esa imagen de dureza, superioridad y arrogancia.

La lágrimas libraban una lucha por salir nuevamente, pero ella no las dejó, tome su mano y la apreté, ella hizo lo mismo y mordió su labio inferior, volví a apretar su mano y asentí, ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, solté la mano de Melanie y tome la de Glimmer con ambas manos, las apreté de nuevo y volví a asentir, el llanto no tardó en brotar de nuevo, ahora todos, excepto yo lloraban, me levanté y levanté a mis hermanas, las acerque a mis padres y los abracé a todos, intentado cerrar mis brazos y rodearlos a todos, un abrazo familiar que duró cerca de 10 minutos, no nos movimos, el pequeño grifo de agua en mis ojos había intentado abrirse desde el momento que mi madre empezó a llorar, para cuando ya llevábamos cerca de 2 minutos abrazados por fin ganó su batalla y el llanto me embargo de nuevo, pero ahora era pero, no lloraba solo porque me había imaginado que mi hermana era quien moría en la película, sino porque era posible que fuera a pasar, lloraba porque sabía que no había escapatoria, tendría que ir a los Juegos, quisiera o no, porque era posible que no volviera a ver a mi familia una vez que subiera a ese tren que me llevaría al Capitolio. Estaba condenada.

Todos rompimos al abrazo con delicadeza al mismo tiempo, limpiamos las lágrimas e intentamos, inútilmente, de quitarnos las marcas delatoras que estas habían dejado. Pasamos unos segundo en silencio cuando mi madre anuncio que iría a comprar la cena, mi padre se ofreció a ir con ella y se fueron juntos, no sin antes preguntarnos que queríamos, las tres respondimos que lo que fuera estaba bien, así que no sabíamos que traerían, escuchamos la puerta al cerrarse y nos quedamos quietas unos segundos, con una atmósfera de agonía a nuestro alrededor. Melanie fue la primera en moverse, se sentó en mi cama y después se tiró encima con la mirada fija en el techo, sus ojos azules iguales a los míos gritaban desesperados la palabra "Malditos", minutos después Glimmer repitió la acción de Melanie, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo y ponerme en medio de ella cuando el vibrar del celular en mi bolsillo frontal me sobresalto, saqué el teléfono y conteste sin echar un vistazo a la pantalla.

-¿Hola?

-_¿Sam?¡Por fin! Llevo más de unos hora llamándote y enviándote mensajes!¿Porqué no contestabas?_-La voz chillona y claramente irritada y enojada de Carly rompía mis tímpanos con sus gritos y reclamos

-Primero, ¡CÁLMATE O TE CUELGO! Segundo, no había escuchado ni visto el teléfono, y tercero ¡NO VUELVAS A GRITARME NI RECLAMARME COMO SI FUERA DE TU PROPIEDAD SHAY!- Grite directo en la bocina, marcando cada sílaba y palabra que brotaba de mis labios.

-_Bien, tranquila, no tienes porque enojarte, lo siento, es que me tenías muy preocupada, saliste corriendo cual alma que lleva el diablo, y como no me contestabas pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido- _La voz de mi mejor amiga sonaba dulce y tranquila igual que siempre.

-Lo siento, es solo que…- Tenía que inventar una excusa rápido- La película ya me tenía harta, es muy aburrida…

_-Oh… pensé que te gustaría… pero aún así… no tenías que salir corriendo y asustarme, por cierto… ¿Aún quieres leer el libro?- _Me preguntó con un dejo de duda muy marcado

-No Carls... intentare devolvértelo hoy, sino es que mañana- Respondí después de pensarlo unos segundos

-_¿Y si voy de una vez por él? Voy entrando a tu edificio, en un minuto estoy afuera de tu departamento- _Habló con voz cantarina

-Ah… está bien, aquí te espero…- Colgué el teléfono sin despedirme o darle tiempo de responder.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó mi hermana mayo todavía mirando al techo

-Era Carly, una amiga de Sam, según oí vendrá y estará aquí en unos…- Melanie me había robado las palabras de la boca y en el momento justo que dijo "unos" el timbre de la puerta sonó- cero segundos- Termino de decir incorporándose y poniéndose de pie para abrir la puerta, yo la frené y señale el armario con la mirada.

-Cámbiate primero, no dejaré que Carly te vea así- Miré a Glimmer en el momento exacto que esta copiaba los movimientos que su hermana había realizado hacia solo unos segundos- También va para ti- Apunte hacia el armario con el dedo- La ropa de ustedes esta en el otro armario, el botón de entrada está detrás del vestido rosa pastel- Explique dándome la vuelta para salir

-¿El de tirantes gruesos o el de los millones de tirantes finos?- Preguntó Melanie antes de que pudiera dar un paso fuera

-El de los tirantes gruesos- Respondí con una mueca que ellas no vieron, cosa que no evitó que el fastidio se notara en mi tono de voz y provocará una pequeña risa en mis hermanas, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Abrí la puerta e invite a Carly a pasar, no venia sola, para mala suerte mía, venia con el Fredtarado.

-Hola Sam- Carly me dio una pequeña sonrisa de alegría mientras sus ojos recorrían el espacio como cada vez que venía

-Hola Carls- Le sonreí de la misma forma- Fredbobo- Dije en un tono de fastidio y haciéndole una mueca, a la cual respondió sacando la lengua cual niño de 3 años.

-Sam- Fastidiado me saludo, con un poco de irritación mezclada en su tono.

-¡Carly!- Gritó Melanie dirigiéndose a abrazar a mi morena amiga, la cual correspondió al abrazo un poco confundida, pero feliz, mientras que el cara de torta miraba hacia mi hermana y hacia mí de un segundo a otro, sacudiendo la cabeza claramente sorprendido y anonadado, con un signito imaginario de pregunta sobre su cabeza, yo solo atiné a reírme a carcajadas al verlo. Glimmer entró a la habitación y se paró a mi lado al tiempo que Melanie se separaba de Carly

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa hermanita?- Preguntó divertida.

-La cara de este tonto- Respondí entre risa y risa con una mano en mi estomago y señalando con la otra a Freddie.

Miré a Carly y noté que tenía la misa expresión que Freddie, lo cual, en lugar de hacerme callar solo aumento más mi risa. Un minuto después logré controlarme y paré de reír.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Carly mientras apuntaba a mi hermana mayor

-Soy Gl…-Le di un codazo y le arrebate la palabra.

-Ella es Giselle, mi hermana mayor- Explique con rapidez, ella solo me miró enojada y confundida por haberla interrumpido.

-Oh… Sam nunca me conto que tuviera una hermana mayor…Soy Carly- Se presento mi mejor amiga extendiendo la mano hacia mi hermana, Glimmer la tomo y sonrió con alegría mientras me regalaba una mirada de "Más te vale que me expliques después" a lo cual yo asentí con una sonrisa de niña pequeña- Carly Shay, es un gusto conocerte...- Carly soltó su mano y se le quedo viendo fijamente, la expresión de confusión se acentuó más, parecía perdida, me preocupe…

_¡Mierda! Esperó que no la haya "reconocido"… Aunque… Bueno… No la podría reconocer, se parece a la tipa que la interpreta en la película pero… ¡Maldita sea!¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¡ES SU CLON!_

-¿Qué tienes Carls?- Pregunte chasqueando los dedos frente a ella volviéndola a la realidad.

-¿Mmm?... No, nada-Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa tan falsa que ni la persona más ingenua en este mundo se la creería.

Tome su mano de manera brusca y me la lleve a mi cuarto sin decir palabra, una vez allí cerré la puerta y le puse el pestillo, ella se sentó en la cama y me miro con expresión confundida.

-Veamos, Carlotta Taylor Shay(N/A: No sé el segundo nombre de Carly así que…) Me dirás en este momento, y sin mentiras ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?

-En primera, NO TIENES PORQUE GRITARME DE ESA MANERA SAMANTHA PUCKETT- Tomo aire para decir algo más, pero no la deje ni abrir la boca

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LLAMEN SAMANTHA- Grité a todo pulmón, juraría que se escucho incluso en el edificio vecino.

-¡SAM!- Me llamaron desde afuera mientras se escuchaba a alguien intentando abrir la puerta- QUITA EL PESTILLO O LA TUMBARE GISELA PUCKETT- Me grito mi hermana desde afuera, me acerque a la puerta y quite el seguro, mi hermana giro el picaporte y entro en la habitación hecha una furia con Melanie y Freddie igual de enojados detrás.

Miré a Carly y esta me miro con furia y repaso los rostros frente a ella, miro hacia mí, luego a Glimmer, después a Melanie y por último a Fredwardo, en cuanto lo vio nos aparto a nosotras, corrió hacia él y lo envolvió en un abrazo muy cariñoso, mientras el eterno enamorado se lo devolvía con una sonrisa. Una vez que se soltaron ambos me miraron enojados, de nuevo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Sam? Carly solo se confundió un poco, no tenias porque llevártela así y mucho menos gritarle como si llevara semanas actuando así- Dijo Freddie tomando a mi castaña amigo por la cintura mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él

-Wow, ¿y eso?¿Desde cuándo tanto cariño entra ustedes dos, eh?- Pregunto, para mi sorpresa, Melanie con la confusión escrita en su cara

-Desde que nos hicieron interpretar a Katniss y Peeta en el club- Explico mi amiga con una sonrisa, y Fredalupe asintió son una sonrisa aun más grande que la del gato rison, apoyando lo que Carly dijo

-¿Por qué estas así Sam?¡Estas más explosiva que siempre! Casi lastimas a Carly, y eso es decir demasiado- Señalo, para después aclararse la garganta y con una pizca de terror muy poco notable en sus ojos, claro, a menos que te hayan entrenado desde que tienes memoria para notar ese tipo de cosas y ese entrenamiento haya servido tan bien que ahora no puedes siquiera evitarlo

-Estoy… Estresada, nada más, no se preocupen, solo es… El estrés…- Conteste con un suspiro cansado y ya harta, y eso que no llevaban ni 15 minutos en el departamento

El teléfono del departamento sonó y Melanie fue a contestar a la cocina, todos avanzamos a la sala en silencio, los dos tortolos aun abrazados. Mi gemela volvió a los 20 minutos, con los ojos bastante enrojecido, delatando a las lágrimas que habían salido seguramente hacia tan solo unos antes otra vez, Carly y Freddie estaban sentados en el sillón de 3 plazas de la sala, yo en el individual, y Glimmer en nuestro confidente, el sillón de 2 plazas estaba vacío, pero Melanie prefirió sentarse con Glimmer, está la abrazo y mi pequeña gemela acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de nuestra linda hermana mayor.

-¿Sam?- Me llamó Carly- ¿Podrías… mmm… traernos un vaso con agua a Freddie y a mí?- Me pidió con un tono demasiado amable, el cual, para mi asombro, me pareció muy fastidioso e hipócrita, pero no respondí de ninguna manera, simplemente me levante, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la cocina…

-Gis, tráele a Melanie un vaso de leche caliente con chocolate y polvo de canela, y a mí un Cappuccino-Mocha con polvo de canela y esencia de frambuesas, por favor- Me pidió, medio ordeno mi hermana mayor, con Melanie todavía sobre su regazo y con la cabeza recostada en su pecho, su mirada pérdida. Asentí con una sonrisa, y miré hacia Carly y Freddie, que me miraban con confusión, aunque también note algo de enojo en la mirada de Carly, ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero me dirigí a la cocina antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de abrirla. A los 10 minutos volví con una bandeja en la que llevaba los dos vasos de agua, una taza con chocolatada con esencia de vainilla y espuma con un poco de polvo canela justo encima, otra el Cappuccino-Mocha con esencia de frambuesa y la espuma cubierta por el polvo de canela, además de otra taza con un Cappuccino-Vainilla mezclado con chocolatada y esencia de frambuesa, además de una espuma ligeramente cubierta con polvo canela y polvo de fresas. Dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa del centro y miré el reloj colgado en la pared, hacia 30 minutos que mis padres se habían ido a comprar comida y todavía no volvían, pero no me preocupe, de seguro se estaban tardando porque fueron muy lejos o capaz, cosa que es muy improbable, en lugar de comprar la cena decidieron comprar ingredientes y prepárala aquí, no lo sé, solo sé que en cuanto dejé la bandeja Carly tomó un vaso y se tomo la mitad de un trago, mientras que Freddie solo le dio un pequeño sorbo al suyo, Melanie se paró y tomo 2 de las tazas sin preocuparse en verificar si eran las correctas, y se volvió a sentar en el regazo de Glimmer, yo tome la taza entré mis manos sintiendo como el calor le devolví la temperatura a mis manos, las cuales estaban extrañamente frías, casi congeladas, lo cual era raro puesto que estábamos en primavera y no en invierno, tome un sorbo cerrando mis ojos para disfrutar de líquido caliente que entraba a mi cuerpo, dándome la calma que necesitaba, en ese momento sentí una mirada sobre mí, no una cálida y tranquila, una furiosa, pero muy ligera, casi imposible de notar, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada fúrica de Carly, ¿Porqué el enojo? No lo sé.

-¿Ahora si me dejaras hablar?¿O te irás sin dejarme preguntar nada?- Me dijo viéndome fijamente, sin parpadear

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres preguntar?- Contesté con tono neutro, ni enojo, ni fastidio, ni simpatía, nada, ni siquiera en tono cansino

-¿Porqué te llamaron Gis?- Preguntó volteando a ver a mis hermanas

-¿Gis?¿Cuando?- Pregunté con inocencia al caer en cuenta que así me había dicho Glimmer cuando me pidió la leche y el Cappuccino

-No intente fingir Puckett, sé lo que oí y sé que escuche bien, sabes que no me gusta que tengas secreto para conmigo, y no creo que sea un diminutivo de otro nombre ya que tú no tienes segundo nombre

-Ah…- Suspire- Carls, de seguro escuchaste mal, no te preocupes- Respondí con la sonrisa más creíble que pude esbozar

Escuche la puerta abrirse con un pequeño click, mire en esa dirección y me encontré con mis padres, contuve un suspiro de alivio, ahora tenía una excusa para echar a Carly y Freddie de aquí, los voltee a ver y me pare de mi asiento, Glimmer y Melanie hicieron lo mismo al tiempo que yo iba hacia mis mejores amigos y les pedía de la manera más amable posible (lo cual fue bastante difícil al verlos como si estuvieran enamorados, eso, simplemente me revolvía el estomago) que de fueran, necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas con mi familia, mis hermanas estaban ayudando a mis padres con las bolsas, mis amigos se fueron sin decir nada, pero mi "mejor amiga" **(N/A:Odio a Carly, bastante, conocen mi opinión si es que han ido a mi perfil, y se han tomado la paciencia y el tiempo de leerlo) **me miraba con curiosidad y enojo entremezclados, pero no le tome importancia, cuando ya estaban en el umbral de la puerta miro hacia mi hermana mayor otra vez, la evaluó de arriba abajo y una chispa en sus ojos denoto el reconocimiento que había hecho click en su cerebro, su sonrisa se hizo presente y se fueron, Freddie tenía la misma expresión que Carly, así que, una vez que pusieron un pie fuera, los empujé y cerré la puerta en sus narices (literalmente, se voltearon muy rápido), y le puse el cerrojo, mi familia solo me veía desde la barra que separaba la sala de estar del comedor, en donde habían dejado las bolsas de las compras

-Parece que tendremos que esperar mientras hacemos la cena- Dije con una sonrisa, ellos solo me indicaron que fuera a la cocina, y allí me encontré con 3 cajas de pizza, 2 botes con pollo frito y 4 bandejas de cartón con latas de té pequeñas, junto a una de latas grandes, todo sobre la mesa, mientras veía todo mi madre saco unos platos y me dijo que tomara lo que quisiera y me lo llevara en un plato y que tomara otro y lo dejara vacío para poner allí las hamburguesas que habían traído, todos hicimos caso y tomamos lo que quisimos, después nos fuimos al comedor, repartimos las hamburguesas y empezamos a cenar, la incomodidad se hizo presente de un segundo a otro en la mesa, mi padre se aclaró la garganta y las 4 rubias levantamos la mirada de nuestra comida para posarla en él

-Mmm… niñas, hay algo que debo decirles…

**Hasta aquí, el segundo cap, se que en serio no tengo perdón y que al menos una persona esperaba que lo subiera, pero batalle como no tienen una idea, la cabeza me daba vueltas, no podía y no podía terminarlo, de hecho iba a ser mas largo, pero decidí cortarlo allí, no sabía como meter lo demás y creo que lo mejor es que lo meta en otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review muy bonito pidiéndome que siga, en caso de que no sea así y en realidad no les gustaría que lo continuara… También los invito a decírmelo**

**BESOS**


End file.
